Trill
by Kuro Ookami Hatake
Summary: He could hear his brothers distressed trill.The trill was not something that a youkai -or a hanyou- learned, it was used when ones mind couldn't take the pressure. It was instinctual. And he feared for his brothers’ mind, and life, how loud the trill was.
1. Trill

Fandom : Inuyasha

Rating : M+

Title : Trill

Author : Yami Kuro Ookami Hatake

Pairings : Inuyasha/Sesshomaru – Kouga/Inuyasha

Warnings : Yaoi, MxM, Non-Con, Rape, MPreg, Inucest (possible)

Summary : He could hear his brothers distressed trill - something horrible had happened. The trill was not something that a youkai -or a hanyou- learned, it was used when ones mind couldn't take the pressure. It was instinctual. And he feared for his brothers' mind, and life, how loud the trill was.

Dedication : Rethira and Poet Of Darkness 5. You have no idea how your stories inspired me.

_Which Stories : (Rethira-Cute) (Poet of Darkness 5-Trading Places)_

* * *

Chapter One : Trill

* * *

Okay...so i accidentally read a Inufanfic, and get addicted. I already have NINE chapters of this done, almost done with ten. And nowhere near done. Lets see how you like it people :)

* * *

Sesshomaru ran as his feet led through the trees, the heavy night rain not fazing him in the least as he ran.

He could hear his brothers distressed trill - something horrible had happened. The trill was not something that a youkai -or a hanyou- learned, it was used when ones mind couldn't take the pressure. It was instinctual.

And he feared for his brothers' mind, and life, how loud the trill was.

He finally jumped, landed on the outcropping where his brother lay.

And jumped into action, slicing the humongous snake demon that was blocking him from his brother, and the one who's face he couldn't make out who was suspended over his brother.

He ran over, grabbing the one on top of his brother, and tossing him, pinning him to the ground.

It was Kouga.

The wolf demon was smirking coldly.

Sesshomaru held the eastern prince down, looking over at his brother.

As it was a new moon, Inuyasha was in his human form, covered in blood, naked and pale against the rock he was laying on.

Even from this distance, Sesshomaru could see -and smell- the blood and semen coating his brothers body.

Kouga had raped his little brother.

Sesshomaru turned, and with a flick of his wrist, immobilized the wolf demon. He whistled into the sky, and Ah-un appeared gracefully, floating down to rest beside his master.

He picked the wolf demon up, tying him to his mount, before turning back to his brother.

He carefully pulled his armor off, removing his kimono. He pulled the armor back on, leaving it over the simple white under-clothing his decorative hakama usually rested on.

He leaned down, laying the robe down, and carefully picked Inuyasha up, laying him on the silk. He wrapped him, and picked him up.

Inuyasha stirred slightly, seeing only white skin, fur and hair against a blackened background.

"S-sess-"

"Sleep, little brother. You are cared for."

The hanyou could not protest, and fell into healing black darkness.


	2. Fixing The Broken

Fandom : Inuyasha

Rating : M+

Title : Trill

Author : Yami Kuro Ookami Hatake

Pairings : Inuyasha/Sesshomaru – Kouga/Inuyasha

Warnings : Yaoi, MxM, Non-Con, Rape, MPreg

Summary : He could hear his brothers distressed trill - something horrible had happened. The trill was not something that a youkai -or a hanyou- learned, it was used when ones mind couldn't take the pressure. It was instinctual. And he feared for his brothers' mind, and life, how loud the trill was.

Dedication : Rethira and Poet Of Darkness 5. You have no idea how your stories inspired me.

_Which Stories : (Rethira-Cute) (Poet of Darkness 5-Trading Places)_

* * *

Chapter Two : Fixing The Broken

* * *

Sesshomaru gracefully sat on Ah-un's back, holding Inuyasha carefully, worried slightly deep inside himself for his brother.

Inuyasha may be half-demon, but he was half-human too, meaning he had human emotions.

There was a large chance he could be broken.

Sesshomaru held the hanyou tightly as they took off, quickly making it back to the Westerm lands, landing inside his castle walls.

He looked up as Jaken and Rin ran up.

"Rin, back to your room please. This will not be fitting for your innocent eyes. Jaken, take the wolf-filth to the dungeons, in the most secured chamber. Reinforce it with your own magick. He will not be leaving for a while. Also, fetch me Kana." Sesshomaru added as an afterthought, realizing his healer would have better luck with his half-brother than he himself would.

Sesshomaru, after making sure Rin was safe in her rooms, carried Inuyasha into his own quarters, laying his brother down on his bed.

He looked up as Kana entered, the healer moved over slightly. She looked toward her lord on what to do.

"He was raped."

It was all the prompt the healer-girl needed. A nod, and she began to mend the boys' wounds, a servant helping her clean up the dried blood and semen. She healed the wounds themselves, warning that the pain would present for a while from some of the internal ones.

Sesshomaru nodded once the healer had finished, and dismissed the two, with a murmured word of thanks to his healer.

He turned back to his brother, sitting on the edge of the bed so he could gaze up on the black hair and pale skin of the human side of his brother.

He was almost completely sure his brother was going to broken, somewhat, if not completely.

He would just have to be fixed.

* * *

Thanks To My Reviewers :

Rethira - thanks! Heres some more :)

silversnow10 - I updated like you asked :)

Nikkie23534 0 Thanks for the review, and i changed Eastern to Northern! Thanks for the tip!

dela1 - Love reviews like this ! :) Here's your more, love!

peya luna - Who am i to not feed your addiction? Here's your next dose :)

Kairi-san - Here Kaira love :)

Amanda Saitou - Hey! Thats my first name :D Heres more that you asked for! TYVM for the review :)


	3. Inuyasha's Pack

Fandom : Inuyasha

Rating : M+

Title : Trill

Author : Yami Kuro Ookami Hatake

Pairings : Inuyasha/Sesshomaru – Kouga/Inuyasha

Warnings : Yaoi, MxM, Non-Con, Rape, MPreg

Summary : He could hear his brothers distressed trill - something horrible had happened. The trill was not something that a youkai -or a hanyou- learned, it was used when ones mind couldn't take the pressure. It was instinctual. And he feared for his brothers' mind, and life, how loud the trill was.

Dedication : Rethira and Poet Of Darkness 5. You have no idea how your stories inspired me.

_Which Stories : (Rethira-Cute) (Poet of Darkness 5-Trading Places)_

* * *

Chapter Three : Inuyasha's Pack

* * *

Inuyasha held his head as he woke up, whimpering at the pain in his back.

He curled up, holding his head with a whimper as he ran through the events of the attack through his head.

He, unknowingly, began to sound his trill.

-

Sesshomaru looked up from his study, his quill falling to the desk.

He shot up, running from his study to his room up the hall, slamming the door open, and rushing over, picking Inuyasha up, back in his hanyou form.

He held his brother, the other clutching him tightly as his mind continued to attack him from the inside out.

"Inuyasha."

The smooth baritone pulled at the hanyou's mind, calling him back to reality, away from reality.

Seeing Inuyasha calm, he started to speak the others name, in a low constant tone.

Inuyasha opened his eyes, seeing the white hair, and the smooth, furry tail in front of him.

"Sesshomaru?" He croaked hoarsely, his voice broken from screaming.

Seeing the hanyou had woken, he placed the other back in the bed, covering him back up.

"I have had you healed. Where is your pack, so they may be informed of where you are?"

"S-shippou is the only one I call my pack any longer. K-kagome and Sango have denounced me, stating that I cause more problems, than am useful. The say they can get the Shards without my co-operation."

"The monk?"

"Was gone to a village. I don't know his feelings on the matter."

Sesshomaru merely nodded.

"Where is the one you call Shippou?"

Inuyasha thought for a moment, his fragile mind trying to retrieve the information.

"W-with old lady Kaede. In the village. I had been going back from hunting when..." He trailed off, not wanting his brother how soiled he was.

Sesshomaru watched as his brother closed up, turning over and trying to return to sleep.

He left quietly, knowing Inuyasha needed his sleep.

He had a wolf-demon to take care of anyway.


	4. Captive, My Captive

Fandom : Inuyasha

Rating : M+

Title : Trill

Author : Yami Kuro Ookami Hatake

Pairings : Inuyasha/Sesshomaru – Kouga/Inuyasha

Warnings : Yaoi, MxM, Non-Con, Rape, MPreg

Summary : He could hear his brothers distressed trill - something horrible had happened. The trill was not something that a youkai -or a hanyou- learned, it was used when ones mind couldn't take the pressure. It was instinctual. And he feared for his brothers' mind, and life, how loud the trill was.

Dedication : Rethira and Poet Of Darkness 5. You have no idea how your stories inspired me.

_Which Stories : (Rethira-Cute) (Poet of Darkness 5-Trading Places)_

**Chapter Dedication : Amanda Saitou : Thanks For The Reviews, Love. They Make My Day. Here's Your Chapter, We finally see Kouga :)  
**

* * *

Chapter Four : Captive, My Captive

* * *

Sesshomaru leisurely strolled through the cells, stopping at the last one, Kouga chained up to the wall.

He noticed slightly that Kouga had a stone pressing against his back and the back of his head, protruding from the wall.

His lips fell into a small smirk. Jaken had wanted the Eastern Lord to hurt, obviously. His watcher was vindictive.

"Kouga, Lord of the Eastern Lands."

"Sesshomaru, brother of the mutt." Kouga replied, spitting into the dirt at his feet.

"Why did you rape my brother?" Sesshomaru asked simply, not one to skirt an issue.

Kouga chuckled, his eyes flashing in some dark and hidden humor.

"To put him in his place."

"Which would be?"

"At my feet, as my whore-pup."

Sesshomaru ah-ed slightly in realization. Kouga simply wanted his brother as a whore.

"I think you realize that I cannot allow that to happen."

"Why do you care? The flea-bitten mongrel ain't good enough to be nothing but a whore anyway."

Sesshomaru rose a single eyebrow, the only side of his rising irritation.N

"Of course. You think of that as you sit here, my captive."

"Hey! When are you gonna bring me some food?"

Sesshomaru paused in his walking, having been heading away from the stall of his prisoner. A twisted smirk lay upon the fringes of his mouth, as he spoke over his shoulder.

"I said you were my captive. I never said you had to be a live one." He turned to walk away, leaving the wolf-demon snarling and yelling in anger.

* * *

**Reviews For Chapter Two :**

Peya Luna

wolfluv

Poet Of Darkness 5

Rethira

Kairi-san

Reime

midnightsweet

dela1

Nikki23534

**Reviews For Chapter Three**

Jester08

Amanda Saitou

keiFORREAL

Rethira

ash

Nikki23534

silversnow10

dj!


	5. FoxPup

* * *

Chapter Five : Fox-Pup

* * *

_Okay, so many of you have expressed the want for longer chapters. It is easier to write 400 word ish chapters, than longer ones, cause I can write it in one sitting. I don't want 'Trill' to contract the 'Tired' disease, and never get finished._

_And, also, it has been decided officially : Trill _IS _A Inucest story – That means SesshomaruInuyasha people : )

* * *

_

Getting up the steps, he closed the door, the soundproof dungeon working to banish all the sounds.

He walked back to his rooms, nodding to himself as he saw Inuyasha asleep, and headed out to retrieve his brothers fox-pup.

* * *

He entered the village where the fox-pup was, the trip quite quick on Ah-un.

He walked to the hut where he knew the healer Kaede lived. He knocked gently on the thatched-wood outside.

"Enter."

He brushed the fabric covering the opening aside. He stepped inside, looking at the healer Kaede with a partially hidden respect. Healers had his respects always for the work that they did.

"My lady. I need to retrieve the fox-pup for my brother."

"Shippou? What has happened to Inuyasha?"

"My brother was in human form, returning to the fox-pup, when Kouga came upon him. By the time my brothers trill reached my ears, and I made it to him, it as too late. Kouga has raped him, and broken him, though I know not to what degree. He has been conscious not long enough for me to know." Kaede nodding, knowing that Inuyasha would be safe with his brother, if only while he was incapacitated.

"Shippou be playing in the field. Ye may get him and leave; he will go as soon as ye mention Inuyasha."

"Thank you my lady." Sesshomaru bowed his head, and left, heading to the corn field just outside the small town. He walked to where he heard the cries of children.

He quickly came across the fox-pup.

"Fox-pup. You must come with me. My brother wishes to see you. Kaede knows you are leaving"

Shippou looked up worried, but nodded, jumping to rest on the others shoulder as they headed to Ah-un.

* * *

Rin gently pressed the black cloth, cold and wet, against her lords-brothers head.

"Please wake up, Lord Inuyasha. Lord may not show it, but he worries for you, worries if he can put you back together."

Inuyasha stirred, the girls voice washing over him soothingly.

He vaguely recognized the light, youthful tones of the voice.

"......Rin?"

"Lord Inuyasha! I am glad you have awoken. Shippou-chan is worried about you." Rin spoke, her voice low, but excited.

"My cub is here? Where?"

"Shall I retrieve him?"

"If you could please?"

Rin nodded, setting the water aside, and running to retrieve the fox-pup.

A second later, and the small kit raced inside, jumping on the bed.

"Inuyasha!"

"Shippou..."

Inuyasha picked Shippou up, cuddling with his pup as he would a pillow to his chest, glad to have his little one back again.


	6. Drowning In Memory

* * *

Chapter Six : Drowning In Memory

* * *

Rin had left soon after Inuyasha and Shippou fell into sleep, each comforted by the other.

Sesshomaru returned from his study, content his lands were in order. He walked to his rooms silently, opening the door and entering quietly.

He looked at the bed, a small smile pulling at his lips as he saw his brother and his brothers pup cuddled up, sleeping soundly, the lines of worry and crying that had been present for the past while on Inuyasha's visage gone.

He looked to the sky, calculating the time.

He would let them sleep a while longer, and then wake them up.

* * *

Inuyasha grumbled slightly as he woke, clutching firmly, but loosely to his pup.

"Please Lord Inuyasha. You must waken. Lord beckons you for a breakfast."

"Ah, Rin?" Shippou's voice popped up.

"We are coming, little human, we will be there shortly."

Rin nodded, running back to her lord and Jaken.

Inuyasha shook his head, standing up gently, Shippou in his arms.

"No time for a shower, kit. Go wash up in the sink." Shippou nodded, jumping out of Inuyasha's arms and going to do as told.

Inuyasha shook his head again, crouching on the floor, and scratching his ear.

He yawned widely, pulling his Robe of the Fire Rat down so that the top half pooled at his waist. He stroked his beads of subjugation, thinking over everything that had happened.

He remembered turning at the new moon, and remembered heading back to the village to see Shippou. He remembered Kouga attacking him, and being…raped.

He shivered, sitting on the ground. He could still feel phantom hands caressing his body, stroking roughly, bringing his body to an unwanted climax.

He shivered harder, tears starting to fall from chocolate eyes. Shippou came out, running to his adoptive papa.

"Papa?"

Inuyasha didn't answer, beginning to keen in pain as his mind wrapped itself up in unwanted memories.

Shippou ran to the door, opening it to yell to the one who he knew could help his papa.

"SESSHOMARU!"


	7. Foolish Otouto

* * *

Chapter Seven : Foolish Otouto

* * *

A minute later, and the taiyoukai swept up the stairs, Jaken and Rin in tow. He went into the room, sweeping his half-brother up into his arms, turning to Jaken.

"Take Rin and the fox-pup down to breakfast. Keep them there."

For once Shippou didn't protest, knowing Inuyasha needed his brother.

Sesshomaru lay Inuyasha down, sitting beside him. Inuyasha, in his pain, wanting comfort, latched onto Sesshomaru's knee, curling up around Sesshomaru's lap.

Sesshomaru gently combed Inuyasha's hair with his fingers.

"Foolish little brother….making me feel things other than patience and stoicism." Sesshomaru said to himself, watching as his brother slipped from his fitful memories into a doze.

He leaned down, shaking Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Foolish Otouto…wake up."

Inuyasha woke slowly, eeping slightly when he realized he was curled up around the waist of his older half-brother.

He looked up, meeting Sesshomaru's carefully controlled eyes.

"….Sesshomaru?"

"You were expecting another?"

Inuyasha shook his head.

"What….happened?"

"You started thinking too deeply about your rape. You became wrapped around your memories."

Inuyasha nodded, standing up shakily.

"Will you be able to keep some breakfast in your stomach?"

Inuyasha thought about it for a second. "I think so. As long as it's light."

Sesshomaru nodded, wrapping an arm around Inuyasha's waist to help him walk.

Inuyasha blushed at the arm around his naked waist. "S-sesshomaru?"

"Foolish Otouto. You cannot walk on your own."

"Thanks….nii-sama."

"Don't mention it."


	8. The Monk's Arrival

* * *

Chapter Eight : The Monk's Arrival

* * *

-Earlier That Day-

Miroku pushed his way through the underbrush, once again cursing Kagome and Sango under his breath.

He should have known better than to leave Inuyasha alone in their company.

He looked up, seeing Sesshomaru's castle in the distance. He sighed, continuing to make his way to where he felt Inuyasha and Shippou's demonic signature.

* * *

Sesshomaru walked down the stairs, carefully and painfully aware of his half-brother bare skin under his hand.

He knew that he held non-platonic feelings for the fiery hanyou, but he refrained from ANY kind of overture, especially now.

His brother was weak, needed to be taken care of.

Once he was healthy again…he would rethink his strategy.

He helped Inuyasha sit down, blocking the flash of regret from losing touch with that warm skin from showing in his eyes.

He looked up as a servant opened the kitchen door.

"Lord, there is a guest at the door."

"Who is it?"

"He says his name is Miroku, Lord."

He looked at Inuyasha. Inuyasha nodded, wanting to see the monk.

Sesshomaru nodded at the servant, who nodded back, going to let the monk into the house.

A second later, and Miroku walked in, his staff at his side as always.

He rushed forward, hugging Inuyasha fiercely.

Inuyasha returned the hug, burying his face in Miroku's stomach.

Sesshomaru watched the exchange, being able to tell why the actions may have sounded romantic; he could plainly see there were no sexual connotations to the exchange. It was purely platonic.

Nevertheless, he allowed himself to send the monk a small glare.

Miroku caught the glare, winking back, letting him know it was all in good fun.

"May I sit?"

Sesshomaru found himself pleasantly surprised at the monk's politeness, and bowed his head slightly, acquiescing to the others request.

Miroku smiled, sitting beside Inuyasha, stroking Shippou's tail gently when the fox-pup jumped into his lap from Inuyasha's lap.

"Inuyasha….what happened?"

Inuyasha sighed, sinking back in his seat slightly.

Sesshomaru perked up a little, wanting to know as well.

"Kagome…heard me talking in my sleep…and found out that…that I like…guys. She flipped out, and her Sango cornered me, she kept sitting me into the ground, and yelling about how much of a stupid queer I was…" tears had come back up in the hanyou's eyes.

Miroku, Shippou and Rin circled around Inuyasha, hugging the half-demon.

Inuyasha gave a watery smile. "Thanks guys, Rin."

Sesshomaru spoke up. "Shall we eat?"

Everyone answered yes, and they dug into the food on the table.


End file.
